pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Brenda Hillman
Brenda Hillman (born 1951) is an American poet and academic. Life Born in Tucson, Arizona, Hillman was educated at Pomona College, and earned an M.F.A. from the Iowa Writers' Workshop. She is the Olivia Filippi Professor of Poetry at Saint Mary's College in Moraga, California.Brenda Hillman, blueflowerarts She also taught during a residency at the Atlantic Center for the Arts.[http://www.atlanticcenterforthearts.org/artresprog/resschedule/may/b_hillman.html Residency Schedule, atlanticcenterforthearts] She is married to poet Robert Hass. Recognition Hillman has received awards and fellowships from the Guggenheim Foundation, the National Endowment for the Arts, and the Poetry Society of America, as well as a Bay Area Book Reviewer's Award, a Pushcart Prize, and the Delmore Schwartz Memorial Award.Brenda Hillman, Poets.org, Academy of American Poets. Web, Jan. 21, 2012. Awards * 2009 Los Angeles Times Book Prize for poetry * 2005 William Carlos Williams Prize for poetry * National Endowment for the Arts Fellowship * 1994 Guggenheim Fellowshiphttp://www.gf.org/fellows/6630-brenda-hillman * Pushcart Prize Publications Poetry *''Case History, and other poems'' (edited by Colin Simms). 1975. * Coffee, 3 A.M.: Poems. Lisbon, IA: Penumbra Press , 1982. * Autumn Sojourn: 24 poems and 3 'interruptions'. Mill Valley, CA: Em Press, 1995. * White Dress. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1985. * Fortress. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1989. * Death Tractates. Hanover, NH: University Press of New England, 1992. * Bright Existence. Hanover, NH: Wesleyan University Press / University Press of New England, 1993. * Loose Sugar. Hanover, NH: Wesleyan University Press / University Press of New England, 1997. * The Firecage. San Francisco: A+bend Press, 2000. * Cascadia. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2001. * Pieces of Air in the Epic. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2005. *''To a Desert Poet''. Iowa City, IA: Empyrean Press, 2007. * Practical Water. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2009. *''Seasonal Works with Letters on Fire''. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''Cracks in the Oracle Bone: Teaching certain contemporary poems''. Berkeley, CA: Bancroft Library, University of California, 2008. Edited * Emily Dickinson, Poems. Boston: Shambhala, 1995. * The Grand Permission: New writings on poetics and motherhood (edited with Patricia Dienstfrey). Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 2003. *Emily Dickinson, The Pocket Emily Dickinson. Boston: Shambhala, 2009. *Richard O. Moore, Writing the Silences (edited with Paul Ebenkamp). Berkeley, CA: University of California Press, 2010. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Brenda Hillman, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Oct. 7, 2015. Audio / video *''Brenda Hillman'' (cassette). Kansas City, MO : University of Missouri, 199-? *''Brenda Hillman Reading, October 30, 1997'' (audiobook). Tucson, AZ: Tucson Poetry Center, 1997. *''Tribute to Emily Dickinson, with Brenda Hillman and Galway Kinnell'' (cassette). New York: Poets House, 2001. Except where noted, discographical information courtesy WorldCat. See also *List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems * Brenda Hillman profile & 7 poems at the Academy of American Poets * Brenda Hillman b. 1951 at the Poetry Foundation. ;Audio / video *Brenda Hillman at YouTube ;Books *Brenda Hillman at Amazon.com ;About *Brenda Hillman Griffin Prize biography *Brenda Hillman Official website. *An interview with Brenda Hillman at Poets & Writers, 2001 *A Conversation with Brenda Hillman at Lantern Review blog, 2012 Category:1951 births Category:Living people Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop alumni Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:21st-century poets Category:21st-century women writers Category:American poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets Category:Pomona College alumni Category:Women poets Category:American women writers Category:American academics